Trial and Error
by HVK
Summary: Marceline discovers, during physical affection between her and Finn and Bubblegum, that holding the hands of her two lovers is unfortunately complicated. A short Fubbleline drabble, with expected amout of Bubbline, Finnceline and Fubblegum sweetness!


I wrote this quick on Tumblr using the prompt 'holding hands' for a Fubbleline story, and I like how it turned out. These shorter stories are fun to write, and easier to manage than my usual five-page long efforts. Shorter, yes, but I can post more of them!

Also, Finn and Bubblegum getting a bit... frisky, we might say. I've had a headcanon that Bubblegum is a massive pervert and extremely aggressive sexually, but I haven't used it much in my actual stories here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or make any profit from it.

* * *

Marceline placed her palm on the back of Finn's hand, and her other hand reached for Bubblegum's hand, but it bumped on her hip with more force than necessary.

Marceline sucked her aching fingers. "Ow!" she said. Her fingers withdrew, and the bruise on them healed before her eyes.

Bubblegum adjusted herself, the lower part of her body still rippling like a lake with a stone thrown in it... or, Marceline considered, pleased at the sight and the thought, a very shapeless mass of gelatin smacked by an unwary hand. Bubblegum's hips (and associated regions) had so much mass on them, certainly good evidence to the architectural true that a strong form should have a solid foundation, and it was a very lovely sight to see.

Bubblegum wriggled from side to side, and the jiggling stop. "Marceline, stop that," she said, without rancor, looking very calm. Finn, sitting happily in her lap, his own large backside resting comfortably into her large thighs and their shorts mirroring each other (save that Finn's were blue and Bubblegum's were red), one of his hands pulled out by Marceline and still gripped tightly by her.

"I can't help it," Marceline said. "You, uh, move... really nicely."

"That's pervy, Marcy!" Finn said, snickering.

Marceline smirked, She let go of Finn's hand, and gave his backside a slap, and touching Bubblegum's leg in the process. Both Princess and boy squealed, Bubblegum a lot more enthusiastically than Finn, who was just surprised. "No, that's pervy," Marceline said.

The other two giggled, Finn blushed while Bubblegum smiling contently, a royal ruler in her domain (which was Finn and Marceline; there was a certain balance of power between the three of them, Finn at the very bottom and happy about it, Marceline sitting over him and matched with Bubblegum, and it irked her how often and easily Bubblegum rose up higher than she did, little words or gestures so often putting Marceline in the submissive region... and how much Marceline secretly liked it).

"Now both of you hold still," Marceline said, intently reaching for their hands. "I wanna... come on, just get over here!"

Finn obediently held his hand out. Marceline's hand met it, palm to palm, larger than his and her fingers entwining into his with a feeling like a flush of her on her skin. She felt his pulse, just for an instant, and she swallowed at how sweet it felt.

Marceline scooted on her side, moving along the bench the three of them were sitting at (technically only Bubblegum was, Finn was happily in her lap and squashing slightly into her absorbent body while Marceline floated a little bit over it), her body angling around so she could reach of Finn and grab Bubblegum's hand. Their fingers met, gray on pink, and Marceline's solid flesh sank into Bubblegum's own hand, and it felt like a standing wave, or shades of hard gel. It was soft and warm though, and sucked hungrily at Marceline's hand, and both women giggled at the sensation.

Marceline leaned over awkwardly, whimpering a little; it hurt having her back like that. "Come on," she pleaded. "Both you guys, hurry!"

Finn and Bubblegum tilted around slightly, pushing Marceline further into pain without realizing it. Bubblegum's hand went to Finn's lap, right along his leg, and he moved his fingers with hers, resting easily upon it, as comfortably and happy as if they had been born to it. Like he'd spent his whole life waiting to become her boy-toy, or even raised to be her consort. He hadn't known Bubblegum much more than he'd known Marceline, but he was just so much more in tune with the Candy Princess.

Marceline flinched and dropped; Finn and Bubblegum yelped, and all three of them toppled over the bench, yelling and falling into an ungainly pile.

Marceline blinked, wincing with pain. Bubblegum kicked, her legs tangled into Marceline's mass of hair and lost in there. Finn wiggled around, his knees pressed into Marceline's stomach and his face right into Bubblegum's body right below her breasts. "Ah!" Bubblegum said, bloomed red on her face. "Finn, don't- Eek! Ah... ah!" Bubblegum giggled helplessly as Finn innocently pushed quite a few of her arousal places. "Hee, hee! Never mind what I said, you keep doing that- oh my, whee! _Good_ boy, _good_ Finny!"

Marceline twisted around, onto Finn's plump and rather womanly body, wondering for a moment if she really counted as bisexual (not that such a thing really existed in Ooo, gender preference long since ceasing to be except as a quaint notion) if her two lovers were either a woman or was astonishingly feminine in appearance and body type. She concluded that, since Finn had rather different equipment than a woman, he still counted as a man, and kissed him right below his ear, into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Marcy, Marcy!" Finn squealed, happily.

All three of them giggled helplessly, and eventually managed to extricate each other. Finn got out first, and help pull out Marceline from being sucked up by Bubblegum's temporarily lusting body.

"There has got to be an easier way to just hold hands," Marceline said, and Bubblegum nodded solemnly. Finn gave a grave "Yup!" of agreement.


End file.
